Cold Hearts, Colder Songs
by UnselfishSacrifice
Summary: DISCONTINUED FF. Sally Anderson and Brendon Urie are now engaged. Sally thinks that her life is now okay with Brendon; no one would get in their way; or that what she thought when Ryan Ross, comes back into her life. BrendonxOC, with Ryan on the way!
1. Forget the Way Her Tears Taste

**Author's note: This is the sequel to my first fan fiction: A Chain of Camisados. To avoid confusion to this story, please go read the first one. Thank you!**

**I honestly do not want to end A Chain of Camisados, but I figured that I need to make a sequel, since the main antagonist is now gone; and the story needs a new one. :D**

**Here's Chapter one of Cold Hearts, Colder Songs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Forget the way her tears taste<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Three weeks has passed since I'm wearing this engagement ring that Brendon gave me. They're on a tour right now; with Leslie, of course; and it sucks because I'm here, bedridden.<em>

"Hey honey." My dad came back from work, "how are you doing?"

"Bored to death; can I go out in this hospital bed?"

"According to your doctor, you have to stay 4-5 more days before they could let you go."

I sighed. I miss Leslie. I miss Spencer. I miss Brendon.

_I guess I'm still lucky because I'm engaged with Brendon._

_Who am I kidding? I am the luckiest person in the world!_

* * *

><p>"Dad… what did you saw in Brendon that make you approve of him?"<p>

"He bribed me."

I opened my mouth in disbelief. "You're kidding me."

He laughed, "of course he didn't bribed me; I just saw in his eyes that he really loves you, Sally. I have my faith on him that he wouldn't break your heart; and he is a nice guy."

I smiled, "he is a great person."

* * *

><p>"<em>You're a dwarf! You have no friends! Kill yourself already, Sally! Wahahaha!"<em>

_I can't stop crying; I just turned 8. I hate being small for my age._

"_Stop it, kids!"_

"_Oh crap, there's Ryan! You're no fair Sally! You got a 16 year old guy to help you!"_

_He protected me as he lifted my up like a princess. "You're the one who's no fair. You're picking on someone who's smaller than you. Get lost already!"_

_The kids ran away with fright. I looked at my only big brother that I loved; Ryan Ross._

"_You're okay Sally?" He wiped my tears with his hanky. He was my saviour. "You know you can tell me if someone's picking on you. Don't cry, alright?" He hugged me tight. I cried at his arms._

_Wow, the time sure has passed._

_He was my first love. And the first person I broke._

_I didn't mean it, but it happened._

_But that doesn't matter anymore; I have Brendon._

"_I will do everything to make you mine Sally; when you're 18."_

_I remember those words when I was 10; he was 18._

* * *

><p>I woke up when Ryan said those words on my dream.<p>

_It was nostalgic; and the same time creepy._

I haven't seen him personally ever since Panic! started.

I haven't heard about him ever since.

_Things like that happen._

_I can't control it; but somehow, I'm the main reason why it did._

"Ryan, if you could see me now, what would your face look like?"

I'm still sleepy; who wouldn't if they're in my situation?

_I'll sleep for a while; I hope he doesn't appear on my dreams again._

* * *

><p>"<em>I swear I won't break your heart, Ryan."<em>

"_Remember those words, Sally?"_

"_Ryan…?"_

"_Funny enough, you don't want me to be here in your dreams; but I'm here. I'm even talking to you."_

_No; you're not real!_

"_What are you going to do now; call out to Brendon to save you? Do you remember when I used to be your saviour from these scary things? I am your superhero; your one and only!"_

_No; you're not! "GET OUT OF MY MIND!"_

"_And you actually believe that Brendon CAN save YOU? Shut up, Sally; I'm the only one who CAN do that!"_

"_YOU'RE NOT SAVING ME; YOU'RE PUSHING ME INTO A NIGHTMARE!"_

* * *

><p>I screamed as I woke up; it's already morning.<p>

_He hasn't haunted me like this before; why is he coming back?_

I looked at my left ring finger; I saw a diamond ring.

I am engaged to Brendon. I still can't believe it.

I can feel it; his love, warmth and scent; everything about him.

Just thinking about him makes me feel that I'm saved.

_Haunt me all you want, Ryan; Brendon's always there to save me._

* * *

><p>"You're getting out of the hospital! Sweet! Come with us at the tour!"<p>

Oh, Brendon's voice makes me feel like I could do anything.

"Oh hell yeah I would! Where's your next destination?"

"We're going to Summerlin, Nevada; my hometown! I have to introduce you to my parents!"

I feel chills when he said those, "I really have to meet them; I'm so going with you!"

"Sweet; I'll meet you there! I love you!"

I feel so fluffy inside when he said those words. "I love you too!"

_I really do._

* * *

><p>As dad trying to fill up the papers for me to get out, I saw someone at my door.<p>

"Is Sally Anderson in here?"

_Strange, it seems I know him, and at the same time I don't. Who could it be?_

"Uh, yes; who is it?"

And before he could respond, he went inside.

I could not believe my eyes.

I must be hallucinating.

This could not be real.

"B-Brendon; I thought you were in tour-"

I stared at the person beside him.

I never knew I wouldn't see his face again.

Those sweet looking eyes; they never fail to deceive me.

That sweet and cute smile; it seems like evil is lurking behind it.

"R-R-Ryan… Ross….?"

He smirked as he reached his hand to mine.

"I'm pleased to meet you, future Mrs Urie."

_This is something like a joke, right?_

I don't know what I'll do next; so I just shook his hand.

"Ryan… Brendon, how did-"

"We're touring with his band; and I actually thought that it would be nice if I introduce him to you; he's one of my best friends, anyways."

_Right, Brendon; it was really nice._

"But I thought-"

"I just wanted to see you!"

He went straight into my bed as he hugs me tight. Really, this guy is more childish than I am.

Ryan is smiling at us; _or is he?_

"The Young Veins is still with you guys at Summerlin?"

Brendon fixed my hair as he said with a happy "yes!" to me.

He kissed my forehead, _gosh I miss this nerd._

_It still feels weird with Ryan around._

_Why do things like this happen to me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah, Ryan Ross, oh yeah, he's in the way between Brendon and Sally; and Brendon doesn't even know. :D My imagination sure is wild.<strong>

**I hope you liked that! R&R!**


	2. Bleeding on the Ballroom Floor

**Author's note: Uh, sorry for the late update; I have been EXTREMLY busy this week. =_=**

**Here's the next chapter for you guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Bleeding on the Ballroom floor<strong>

* * *

><p>"I swear; Ryan would take Brendon away from me; you guys are so clingy!"<p>

Brendon just pulled his tongue out, "I miss Ryan! You can't blame me!"

"Yeah, considering the fact that you were always with him on the tour, and I'm not."

Brendon let go of Ryan, who is losing is breath.

"AWW, MY SALLY IS JEALOUS OF MY RYRO!"

He hugged me; now I am the one who's losing my breath. "Shut up, Brendon; act your age."

"You would not like that, Sally dear." He whispered to me in bedroom voice. I feel chills.

"W-what the…"

He stared at me, and winked. "See? I would be better if I don't act for my age."

We laughed, as Ryan stands there like an abandoned puppy.

"You guys really look cute."

I don't know why, but whenever he "compliments" us, I feel like threatened.

"We really do!"

"You sure are lucky to have Brendon."

Why am I even alone with Ryan? His presence makes me uneasy; unlike Brendon's.

"I know that."

I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.

I never wanted to see him again; whenever I see his eyes, I remember all of my regrets.

_Go away._

* * *

><p>"What did you do to make Brendon fall for someone <em>like you<em>?"

Here it goes; I knew he was up to something.

"Nothing; he just did; same for me."

He went closer to my bed, glaring at me with suspicious eyes.

"I see…"

I backed out as he tries to touch me; _Ryan scares me, more than the thought of losing Brendon._

"You don't have to be afraid; I won't do anything."

"I _am _afraid; and you're already doing something; I haven't figured it out."

He smirked as he stood up, "you're really clever, Sally. You never changed."

"But you changed, Ryan; a whole lot. _I don't know you._"

"You're right," his smile got wider, "_you don't know me, Sally. I might have turned into someone that you'll hate._"

"_I hate you._"

"You're going to hate me more; as much as I hated you."

_I understand that; and I might even deserve it._

* * *

><p>The tension stopped as Brendon and my dad went inside. Ryan's mask has come out just in time.<p>

_What a faker._

"Guess who will come out of this hospital!" Brendon is really a kid. Gosh, I love this kid.

"That's awesome!" Ryan reached out of his hand for a high five; I played his game; who said I'm not good at faking?

I seriously cannot stand him staring at us; it feels like his eyes are like knives.

Brendon never let go of my hand as we went outside the building. He drove us home with my dad; with Ryan, of course. I'm going to Summerlin with them; I don't feel excited, now that Ryan is with us.

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Brendon fixed my hair as he noticed my head were in the clouds.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine; don't worry about me." I smiled, Brendon hugged me.

_You might want to keep an eye for Ryan, though._

"I'm always here for you, Sally; you can tell me anything. I can be your second best friend."

I smiled. "I know; that's one of the reasons why I love you."

And as if Brendon doesn't know that I can see him, he was blushing; he's so red.

"Y-yeah, thanks."

I chuckled.

_I'm fine around his arms; Ryan is just a part of my past that doesn't last._

* * *

><p>"Hello Sally!"<p>

I can't believe this; why the heck is Ryan in front of our house?

"What the actual heck. Why are you here?"

"Aw, that's rude. Brendon asked me to pick you up for him; he's still rehearsing with Spence."

"And your band doesn't need you?"

"We will rehearse later; just quit asking questions, I'm going to pick up your friend Leslie as well."

I stared at him, "I would die because you are the one who's driving."

"Oh, I wouldn't do that." he smirked, "not now."

I entered his car, "I won't let you, bastard."

He started the engine, "you might know my name, Sally; but you don't know the real Ryan."

And I know I haven't done this for a long time, but I actually prayed for my safety.

_Let me be safe._

* * *

><p>"So, how's your life after <em>you <em>left me?"

I glared at him, "nothing much; I got a new mom, and abused me. But I got out alive, obviously; all thanks to Brendon."

"So he's your new saviour, huh?"

"He's the only one."

"Don't give me that crap; I was your saviour; did you have amnesia?"

The memories came to me, it was bittersweet. "Shut up; I don't even want to think about it."

"But you are; remember when you just turned 15?"

I thought about that day; I don't want to, but Ryan's voice can control my mind, and I don't even know why.

_Why are you doing this to me?_

* * *

><p>"<em>Sally."<em>

_I remember that voice; he sounds so familiar._

"_Ryan…?"_

_I can't believe it; he's here. I turned to hug him; he has his arms wide open._

"_Why are you here?"_

"_I escaped; from our tour. I'm leaving Panic, with Jon. I just want to see you today."_

_It's been years since I haven't seen him. My nostalgic feelings for him came back._

"_I know I said I will never leave you, Sally, but I did. I'm sorry."_

_I smiled at him, "it's okay; I'm fine."_

"_I know you're not." He looked straight into my eyes. He came in closer._

_He probably gave the best gift ever; a kiss._

"_I love you; please tell me that you do too."_

"_Yeah, I do too."_

"_Don't leave me."_

"_I won't."_

* * *

><p><em>Come back to the reality.<em>

"Those kinds of things happen, Ryan."

He stopped the car at an empty street.

"Don't teach me; you left me with no reason!"

He punched the steering wheel really hard. I backed out.

"You never knew what were my feelings was! You never loved me!"

He pulled me out of his car, pushing me hard at a tree.

"Ryan…"

_Have I been this scared ever since my mom's death?_

_I don't think so._

_There's something about him that makes me feel strange; and scared._

_Brendon; I need you._

* * *

><p><strong>UH, I HATE MYSELF. Sorry for not updating? I've been really busy this week. And I won't be online for two days starting tomorrow; why is this happening to me. Sorry guys.<strong>

**I hope you liked that; my writing skills are not this bad as they were. =_=**


End file.
